Vampire Lover
by Vampirelove61813
Summary: This is an adventure where the PPGZ are werewolves and the RRBZ are Vampires. The boys have forced the girls to marry them. The girls also have admirers that will take them away! It's sexy too. What will happen in this? Find out in my story. FYI this is my first story so please don't be to critical.
1. Lost and Found

Lost and Found Chapter 1: Vamps & Wolves

**Hey, I'm new at this, I hope you like it. This is rated T for teens. It's about the PPGZ and the RRBZ when they're 16. The RRB are vampires and the PPG are werewolves.**

Karou/Buttercup says, "SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!"

"Please." added Miyako/Bubbles.

"Karou, could you be nice to her? She has control of your destiny in this fanfic, be wise for once." Momoko/Blossom added.

"Oh my fucking God, you're right! I'm s-s-s-s-s-sor-sorry author/narrator girl."

**Apology excepted, but I'm going to make your life a living hell like Momoko had warned you about. J**

"DAMN IT!" screamed Karou. **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Bc/Karou pov.

I just finished putting on my green tanktop that said 'Fuck Off' and black cargo shorts when Momoko yelled, "Karou come on! We have to get to school!"

"Damn it, I'm coming!" I sprinted down stairs, grabbed my backpack and yelled a quick goodbye to the professor. It was a deal they had made when the we were very young, the professor had adopted them when we were on the streets fighting for our lives, we aren't really sisters, we clung to each other for life. The professor told us we were werewolves. He gave us an education and treated us as if we were his and daughters and we love him like a father. Now we are going to Werewolf High, the BEST werewolf school in the world.

"Karou, lets go." Miyako said.

"Coming!" Then we left.

*At school*

"Here!" A student said.

"Momoko?" Mrs. Spranger said.

"Karou?"

"Here."

"Miyako?"

"Here!" Miyako said shyly.

"Good," Mrs. Spranger said, " Everyone is here. Everyone, open your text books to page 489 and read it over, we will have a quiz afterwards. After the quiz talk amongst yourselves."

'Crap! If I fail this quiz, I'll get another detention! I have to study.' I opened my text book to pg.489 and the tittle said, "_Why werewolves and vampires fight."_ ' Oh I know this. I better read it anyway.'

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be the story on why werewolves and vampires hate each other. I hope you liked it! BYE!**


	2. Chosen to be wed

**I'm going to work on this story for a while so I hope you like it. Please review!**

Karou/Buttercup pov.

' Ok, lets read, I don't want to fail.'

_For 200 years werewolves and vampires had fought over territory and control of the world. The werewolves were winning but famine and drought started to take out their forces. The Werewolf lord and the Vampire Lord made a deal at the time, to not go to war ever again. The truce made everything right again. The Werewolves and Vampires to this day rule together equally. 10 years later on both sides people did not agree. So again, the Werewolf lord and the Vampire lord got together and came up with a solution, every year a game will determine who rules the world. They presented the idea to the people, and they liked it. Pretty soon a beast came out of nowhere and threatened both vampires and werewolves, again the Lords came together and came up with a plan, to work together. 5 years into the war 10 heroes came out of the shadows and locked away the beast in an alternate world in large mirror, much like a mirror in a dressing room. Everything was peaceful again. Three years later things were back to normal. By that time a vampire and a werewolf could not mate and have children, if they did they would die and the children they had would also be killed. The mixed species disgusted the people and they demanded the new rule. Around this time another war was threatening to start once again, out of nowhere the same 5 heroes on both sides came and stopped the fighting. On the wolf side; Elana of fire, Brook of water, and Rachel of earth,. These wolves had magical powers that were and are still unexplainable. On the vampire side; Ethan, Brock, and Resse helped our heroes. After the blow out finished it is said that they fell in love and so hid from the world. It is also said they had a children with other werewolves so people could not tell it was a crossbreed. After 2 years a werewolf found out and everyone tried to kill them and their vampire lovers, so they locked themselves in the mirror the beast was in and left their children. Where their children are, we don't know, but they should be 16 now. After years of the games the vampires kept winning and the werewolves gave up and gave control over to the vampires. So the Vampire Lord is in control now. _

"Ok class, time for the quiz.

Everyone moaned, took the test which was easy, and talked afterward.

"Hey, Karou, what do think you got?"Miyako smiled.

"Probably a B, I actually studied for once."

"Wow Karou, I'm so happy you studied. Let me guess, if you failed you would get another detention." Momoko said.

"Wow, your so right. How did you know?" Karou said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm still proud of you Karou." Miyako said cheerfuly.

" Attention all students, The Vampire Lord and his three sons are here. the rule that werewolves and vampires cannot mate has been provoked, they have found a way to turn werewolves into vampires. They're going classroom to classroom looking for some werewolf brides. Be on your best behaviors. Thank you, and have a good day." The speaker turned off.

'Someone is going to be wed to the vampires, and the rule has been prevoked!' Karou thought.

Bubbles/Miyako's pov.

'Wow someone in this very room might be wed today! I hope they will find happiness in their new husbands!' Miyako thought happily, she smiled.

"Miyako, why are you smiling about this? We could be separated if one of the princes choose one of us, and the others will be left behind. We have to stay in the back so we won't be noticed."Momoko said as she started to move to the back.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't want to be separated, not now anyway." Karou followed.

"Fine." I reluctantly followed.

We were in the way back, it'd be really hard to find us. We were hiding in Karou's group of guy friends when the door opened, and walked in three boys about 16 and a man (who looked like HIM) named Henry. The boys were wearing red, green, and blue.

'The Blue one is _VERY _cute! I wish we weren't in the back.'

Blossom/Momoko's pov.

'The one in the red looked very cute, but I _can't_ fall in love with him.' Momoko thought

Buttercup/Karou's pov.

'Ok, the princes are ok. The green looking one is probably the best out of all three but that doesn't mean anything!' karou thought.

"I'm Brick." The red one said.

"I'm Boomer." The blue one said, he smiled

"Yo, I'm Butch." The green one said, he smirked.

"These are my sons. I'm Henry. They are looking for love. It seems they have found them in this room. Girls we will come for you in the night. Boys you wanna give everyone a hint on who it is?"

"Sure," Brick said," Mine is wearing pink and hiding."

"Mine is green and hiding." Butch smirked

"Mine is blue, I hope you don't mind, but she is hiding too." Boomer blushed

'FUCK they saw us! Wait, we are all going to marry vampire's. They are coming in the night. SHIT!'

"See ya later Babe." Butch waved to me and walked out of the room.

"Butch we weren't suppose to leave yet!" Boomer ran after him.

"Well that's my cue, later losers and my girl."

"Ummmm, Thank you for your time." Henry left the room.

There were a lot of girls wearing pink, some were wearing blue, ONLY Karou wore girls wearing pink were fighting over who Brick wanted, except for Momoko of course. The girls wearing blue were saying that Boomer chose Miyako because she was the prettiest. All of the girls agreed that Karou was Butch's and no one else could've had him.

* * *

**What do you think? PLEASE let me know.**

Karou: I think it was terrible! I would never do that! I'm no-

Momoko: Karou, you know you love him. Stop denying it.

Miyako: You need to be honest with yourself.

Karou: WHAT EVER

**NEXT TIME WILL BE AWESOMER! Hope you like it!**


	3. You care

**Welcome back, I'm going to be starting school in 2 1/2 weeks so i'll be slowing down. 8th grade is going to be hard, i'm taking 2 high school classes. This will be fun.**

Karou: Yeah yeah yeah, lets get this story over with.

Miyako: Be patient Karou.

Momoko: You know, you complaining might make the story go on longer.

**Don't worry Karou, the story isn't even close to being done yet. I haven't even 1/4 yet, its more like 1/16 done. IDK. Well on with the story! PS. I DON"T OWN the powerpuff girls, I wish I did though cause they are cool.**

"Shut up Mitch." I am very annoyed. 'Ii don't want to get married yet. I'm going to be hard to get!' I smirked, " I'm not getting married yet, and no one is gonna make me."

" I am." Butch appeared out of nowhere. He put his arm around her waist.

"Butch don't do that!" I blushed and struggled to get out of his strong grip.

"Yo Butch, you better treat my best friend good ok?" Mitch said smiling

"I plan on it." Butch smirked at me.

"Butch let go of me, you are causing a scene!"

"Ok babe, as long as you say I'm your husband and you love me."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"I thought' What is he getting at! I will never say that, never!'

"I'm just joking babe, anyway, I'd love to come to your skateboarding club. You won't mind, will ya babe?"

"I ain't your babe and you still haven't gotten your fucking hands off of me."

"Sorry babe, but I got to go. I have the duty of making your room to your liking, and I have to clean the room in which you will become a vampire." He smirked and vanished in mid air.

" Nice husband you got there." Mitch smiled.

"Mitch how many times do I have to tell you, SHUT UP!"

"He still is coming to the skateboard club right?"

"If you want him there that bad then sure. He can come."

"ALRIGHT!"

"What ever."

"Hey Karou, did I just see you talking to Butch?!" Momoko teased.

DING DONG DING DONG

"School's out, lets go home!"

Blossom/Momoko's pov.

'Wow Karou ran away fast, I wonder why she doesn't want to talk about Butch?' "Miyako, lets go home, before Karou beats us and eats all of dinner."

"Ok!" She smiled.

no ones pov.

The girls went home and professor made spaghetti for dinner.

"So girls, I heard that the vampire Princes came to your school today to pick out brides. Do you know who was chosen?"

"Yeah, I was deffinently. I can't fucking believe it! _I _don't want to get married yet! I want to stay here with my family."

"I hope Boomer was talking about me, wait he probably was since I was only one wearing blue that was hiding." She made a dreamy face.

"YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THAT YOU"RE BEING FORCED TO BE MARRIED! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Karou yelled

"Sorry, but I actually dreamed of a guy sweeping me off my feet to marry me while the sun was setting."

"Me too." Momoko ssmiled.

"YOU TOO, AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE?!" Karou stormed off to her room.

Karou's pov.

When I slammed my door and jumped on my bed I noticed that butch is in my room." What do you want?" I buried my face in my pillow.

" I'm here to take you home."

"I'm already home."

"Listen babe, I'm taking you to my home where you will be staying for the rest of your eternal life. What's wrong, you had a lot of spunk earlier. You ok?"

" I'm fine. Wait you care?" I was thoroughly surprised.

"Well, yeah you are my future wife are you not?"

* * *

**You like, you love? LET ME KNOW!**

**:)**


	4. You can read my mind

**HEY. I am on a roll, this story is piecing itself together and I'm barely thinking about it. I probably won't get writer's block, but you never know!**

Karou: SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH! You made me do crazy things I would never do in the last chapter!

Miyako: Calm down, its her fantasy, not your real life.

Momoko: Seriously take a chill pill.

Karou: What ever.

**Hey guys, could ya save the drama for the fanfic? Anyway, on with the chapter! You know I might just stop letting you guys talk in the beginning, its just wasting my time.**

Miyako's pov.

'Wow, karou is pretty mad. I should go cheer her up.' I walk up the stairs and knocked on her door. I heard whispering. "Karou, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm watching T.V. in my room. I just want to be _alone_ right now." Karou said behind the closed the door.

"Ok. I'll tell the others you want to be alone. Goodnight, see you tomarrow." Then I left and sat back down and told professor and Momoko about our conversation and to leave her alone.

Karou's pov.

_10 minuets before_

"You care about me?"

"Yeah, you are my future wife are you not?"

I turned on the T.V. "Wanna watch a movie?" I'm going soft, shit.

He sat down right next to me, " I'd love to."

"I'm not doing this cause I like you, I'm doing this to show you appreciation for your kind words."

"Ok babe, whatever you say. By the way, when is your skateboarding meetings?"

"They are all day Saturday and after school to however we feel like on Monday and Thursday. Oh and don't me babe."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Butch whispered," Someone's knocking."

"I can hear that."

"Karou, are you ok?" It was Miyako. I can't let her see butch!

I Kept the door closed and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm watching T.V. in my room. I just want to be _alone_ right now."

"Ok. I'll tell the others you want to be alone. Goodnight, see you tomarrow."

"That was a close call, if Miyako saw you she would have told momoko that you were in my room and then she would tell the professor and the he would tell me that I can't go out at night!"

"Don't worry sexy, That won't happen 'cause I'm taking you to my house when my brother's are ready to take your sisters to our house too."

"Don't call me sexy and how long do you estimate that will take?"

"Well Brick is almost done and Boomer is freaking out wether or not Miyako will like him or not so I'm guessing about 2 1/2 weeks."

"What if I told you that Miyako is super excited about being married to Boomer and you tell Boomer, Then how long?"

"About 1 1/3 weeks." Butch sat down on the bed with buttercup.

"Then after the movie You go tell him."

"After the movie eh, well what movie are we going to watch?"

"I don't know A scary movie I suppose."

"I'll hold you if you get scared."

"Yeah right, why don't we watch the movie when we are at your house and we just watch regular tv now."

"Fine but can I hold you baby?"

"NO, I'm not your baby either. And who said you could be in my room?"

"I did, and you didn't notice until now why?"

"Cause I was feeling down."

"And why was my babe feeling down? Was it because you missed me so much?"

"As if."

"Ok lets watch a show and I'll get out of here. and tell Boomer about Miyako."

"Ok, You know, I don't mean a lot of thing I say." 'but the only thing I won't say is that I'm in love, that is one feeling I will never feel.' just then Hercules was on and it had Meg singing I won't say I'm in love.

"I love you, and I'm going to make you say I love you back to me."

'Did he read my mind?!'

"Yep, Vampire's can do that you know."

"No, I didn't know."

"Well now you know."

"They never taught us that in school."

"That's because werewolves don't know it. We vampire's only trust a select few to know, You are my future wife, so I can trust you can't I?"

"Maybe, maybe not. No one trusts me except my guy friends and my sister's."

" Well, I trust you. And that's all there is to it." he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll keep your secret."

"Good, cause if you didn't you would have to disappear for a few days until Boomer is all done with preparations, and I would have to be with you 24/7 and do you know how agonizing it would be to me not to have a little fun in those days."

"Thanks for the threat, and you really mean it too."

"Yep, I always mean what I say."

* * *

**Well what do you think? PLEASE let me know. Bye!**


	5. Blossom is in love

**OK, last chapter I really don't know what you guys think but my sister is begging me every second of the day to write more so here's some more.**

Momoko's pov.

"Goodnight Professor, goodnight Miyako, I'm going to bed early tonight. see ya in the morning."

"Good night." They both said at the same time.

When I passed Karou's room, I heard Meg from Hercules singing I won't say I'm in love. I ignored it and went inside of my room and sat down on my bed. What I failed to see was the figure in my room. I took off all my clothes and got dress in my PJ's.

"Nice, I can't believe you didn't notice me. By the way nice chest you got there." Brick said

"FUCK, you were watching!? Why, why didn't you stop me?!"

"Because you are my future wife, and I didn't want to miss a good show."

"I can't believe my future husband is a pervert."

" Hey, I'm going to see them at one point or another. Might as well now as appose to later. At least you won't be that embarrassed." He sat down on the bed next to Momoko.

"What ever, now get out of my room." 'before I do something ill regret'

" Am I just that irresistible? To hot to handle? You want to do something but at the same time you don't."

" Did you just read my mind?!"

"Yeah, Vampires can do that, But you can't tell anyone, or you'll get a small punishment by me."

"I won't tell anyone and what kind of punishment?"

"The kind you want me to leave the room for." he winked

"Just kiss me and then leave."

"Ok, but a little bit later." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. " I want to have a little fun before I go." He sucked on her neck and made a hickey.

"When I say stop, I mean it."

"ok babe." he licked my neck and grabbed my boob and rubbed it. He pulled his body closer so we were touching, no gap in between us.

"Now get out."

"I love you." he vanished.

'I'm in love' I thought.

* * *

**So What do you think? My sister is like when are you going to put some sexy scenes in and I was like right now and she was so happy. well tell me what you think bye**


	6. Lovers got competition!

**HEY! I got my first review, THANK YOU! I will give them a shout out, Thank you Lys Dis! On with the Story! JUST EXCITED!**

Miyako's pov.

"Professor, this movie is great and all, but I won't be able to finish it with you. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

The professor sighed, "Ok, at least you spent sometime with me, unlike your sisters who went up to their rooms already, goodnight."

"I love you professor, see you in the morning." When I passed karou's room, I didn't hear anything. When I passed Momoko's room, I heard nothing. 'Maybe they're already asleep.' I opened my door and went inside my room, it still was as blue as ever. Octy is still in the middle of my bed. I collapsed onto my bed.

TAP TAP TAP

'BOOMER'S IN THE WINDOW! Oh yeah, he's a vampire.' I opened the window and he came in.

"Hey Miyako, I wanted to come over to see how you are doing with the whole engagement thing."

"I'm perfectly fine, you didn't have to come check on me." I smiled my sweetest smile.

"Ok, I'll be going. See you soon. Oh by the way, you'll be living in my house when your room is done. Bye," he blushed," I love you!" then he vanished in a flash."

"Bye, I love you too Boomie. Time for bed." I got into my bunny PJ's and slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* Morning *

Momoko was making breakfast, as usual, and Karou is still asleep.

"Today I'm going to wake Karou up so she can eat and not raid the cafeteria today."

"Ok, but if she is too cranky get out of there, you know how she is when she wakes up."

"OK." I went to her room and knocked, there wasn't an answer. "Karou I'm coming in." I opened the door and two bodies under karou's covers. "Um Karou, is someone under there with you?" I took the covers off and saw, karou wrapped in Butch's arms! Karpu opened her eyes saw me looking at her and _then _saw Butch holding her.

"Butch! Wh_y _am I in your arms? Why are we in my bed? Why are you here?!" Karou looked like she was freaking out.

"Don't worry babe, I'm leaving."

"Don't call me babe!"

"See ya." He winked then he vanished.

"Why was he in your room Karou?"

"He came to visit and we talk and watched a movie and I guess that we fell asleep in the middle of it. Please don't tell anyone! I thought he left honestly! PLEASE DON'T TELL!"

"Don't worry I won't tell, in fact Boomer came and visited me last night too. His visit was short though. Lets go get breakfast, Momoko's cooking."

"Ok. I'm going to get dressed first."

"Hey, will you wear the skirt I got you for your birthday?"

"Are you talking about the green one with skulls?! No."

"YES! Or I'll tell everyone."

"Wow Miyako, you are blackmailing me, I'm rubbing off of you, I'm so happy." She put on the skirt and a green off the shoulder skull shirt.

"I really wasn't going to tell anyone I was joking but since you're already in it lets go!" I dragged her out before she could change.

"Wow, Karou, you're wearing a skirt. How did you do it Miyako?!" Momoko smiled

"Lets just say we made a deal. It's a secret though!"

"Ok." Momoko smiled.

Karou's pov.

'I can't believe I'm in a skirt and that I have to go to school in it. At least I'm wearing leggings underneath it, and I can wear sneakers too.'

"Karou how's breakfast?" Momoko asked.

"It's good." I smiled back.

"Yep, It's better than yesterday! I think it's because Karou is enjoying it with us!"

"ok, time to go to school" Momoko and Miyako headed upstairs and got dressed, I put one my shoes.

"Bye Professor." Momoko and Miyako came down wearing skirts and tank tops saying," Bye Professor!"

"Bye girls. Have a good day at school!" we left.

* School *

"Karou, you're wearing a skirt." Mitch said amazed and took a picture on his phone.

"yes I am and if you don't delete that picture I will break your arms."

"OK deleteing." he deleted it (after sending it to a friend).

"You know, you should wear skirts more often, you look good in them." Michel, the newest member in their skateboarding club, said.

"You say that again, I will rip out your throat and shove it up your ass then chop off all your limbs."

"Dude don't say anything and you might live, Mitch is the only one who can cause they've know each other since pre-school." Sam whispered.

"OK." Michel whispered back a scared look on his face.

'Great, another person scared of me, YAY!' she didn't here their conversation.

"Yo Karou you should calm down, this is the first time the world has seen you in a skirt. Where did you get a skirt anyway?"

" Miyako gave it to me for my birthday last month."

"Oh," he looked behind me, I felt something on my ass, " Butch is behind you."

"Butch, get your hand off my ass!"

"You look cute today, especially in that skirt."

"Butch go home, I'll see you later."

"OK babe, oh and last night was fun." then he vanished.

"What do you mean by later, and last night was fun?" Mitch looked confused and a little hurt.

"Nothing, Mitch it's nothing to worry about. I just saw him last night and talked to him."

"Why does Mitch look hurt?" Whispered Michel.

"Don't you know, Mitch has had a crush on Karou since middle school. She's too dense to know though, but he was crushed when Butch said he was going to marry her." Sam whispered back.

"Look Mitch class is about to start, I gotta go." I sat down in my seat.

Momoko's pov.

_10 minuets earlier_

"Hey Momoko, so, everyone figured out that you are marrying Brick since you wear pink everyday. How does it feel?" Princess said,

"It feel fine Princess, and since when are you being nice to me?"

"Yeah Princess." Dexter said.

"Well isn't the dork 1 talking to Miss dork 2, what a surprise. Aren't you two dating?" Princess said.

Dexter blushed," It isn't like that!"

"Oh, but you want it to be don't you dork #1."

"I have better grades than him and because we are good friends doesn't mean we are dating." I can't believe her!

"Yeah it does, how does a guy and a girl be like best friends without any dating! It's just not right!" Princess scoffed.

"We can, oh and Princess, learn how to get a personality that people will like." I'm SO angry.

She left and went to her seat.

"Listen Momoko, I -"

"Dexter class is about to start, go to your seat."

"Ok." he whispered, "I really do love you thought." But Momoko didn't hear and he went to his seat.

Miyako's pov.

_5 minuets earlier_

"Guys I know that me getting married at this age is kinda ridiculous but you don't have to get so upset about it, tell them Cody."

"Dude's back off." he said, everyone backed off and went to their seats.

"Thank you Cody!"I smiled sweetly and watched him blushed.

"You know school is starting you better get to your seat, thanks for helping me once again, your a good friend."

Cody whispered so she couldn't hear him," I do it because I love you stupid." and went to his seat.

* * *

**OOOOOOH love rivals, I wonder what is going to happen next? I already do and you don't, sorry. Cody's Japanese name is Takaaki, I didn't want to put his Japanese name though. sorry. Well review, your opinion will always be taken accounted for in my stories. BYE!**


	7. Telling him off

**Love rivals, who woulda thought? I know you would, otherwise it wouldn't be ****_as_**** interesting.**

Karou: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME WEAR A SKIRT _AND_ THAT MITCH IS IN LOVE ME!

Momoko: DEXTER REALLY DEXTER DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT WEIRDO THAT IS IN LOVE WITH ME?

Miyako: I'm glad its Cody that likes me but I saw what your writing and I'm scared to do that and I'm scared of all -

Karou: All of what?!

**STORY TIME BEFORE THEY GIVE MY SECRET AWAY! :)**

Karou's pov.

* after school *

I was walking to my house alone when Butch showed up.

"Yo Babe, I told Boomer and he will be done in two days."

"That's cool, DON'T CALL ME BABE!"

"So my house is very cool, you'll be staying in my room, I made you your bed and I bought you clothes that you will like and clothes you have to wear that you will not like on some occasion's."

"What ever. Bye, see you in two days."

"Hey, that Mitch guy, don't do anything with him unless it skateboarding _with_ your other friends. ok. He has a crush on you, I read his mind. I love you ok." He vanished.

' Mitch, have a crush on me? Yeah right, and as if I would do anything with him, that would be crazy!' I was almost home when I saw Mitch. " Hey Mitch what's up?"

"Listen Karou, will you go on a date with me. So when you become a vampire and I can't see you anymore, I'll remember you."

"Mitch you'll always remember me, as I will always remember you. I won't go on a date but we can skateboard with everyone tomarrow."

" That's not what I meant, you know you are really dense. Karou, I love you. See you at school." He kissed my lips and ran away.

' What was that.'

Momoko's pov.

I was walking home from school karou had gone ahead and miyako stayed at school because of a student council meeting. I sighed. all of a sudden Brick showed up infront of me.

"Hey, don't don anything with that Dexter kid. He totally has a crush on you and I don't like it. I love you bye." Then he vanished.

'Dexter have a crush on me?! Me do anything with him?! He has got to be kidding me! I'm laughing so hard I'm crying!' then I saw Dexter. " Hey Dexter what's up?"

" You want to go on a date with me? I want to be alone with you for one night without anyone making fun of us." Dexter said.

"Dexter, I am already going out with someone. Also I-" Dexter kissed me one the lips.

"I love you, how can you be so dense?!" then he left quickly.

'I was going to say I don't like you that way, My sisters may be dense but I'm not that dense.' I sighed, "why did he kiss me?"

Miyako's pov.

'Finally the student council meeting is over! oh everyone is gone already.' I was about to leave the room when I saw Boomer." Hey Boomie, what's up?"

"Miyako, this is hard for me to say, but please stay away from Cody. He has a crush on you and I don't want to lose you. I Love you. If he wants to do something alone please don't do it." a tear rolled down his cheek. "Wait you called me Boomie."

" Yep, cause I love you too. Don't worry, I won't do anything with Cody I promise. Besides you won't ever lose me because we are getting married right?" I wiped the tear off his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I was worried over nothing." he smiled

"Bye Boomie, I love you." I smiled

"Love you too." Then he vanished. I walk out of the room and out of the school.

When I was half way home I saw Cody. "Hey, Cody what's up?"

**I know deja vu but it happens to then sorry!**

"Hey Miyako, you know what dense means?"

"Umm, no."

"It means you don't really know the true feelings of others."

" What do you mean? I know everybody's true feelings."

"You really are dense, You wanna go on a date with me Friday?"

"Cody I- I can't I'm already dating somebody."

"Who cares it will be one date." he kissed my lips softly and passionately. "I love you ok."

"No not ok, that was my first kiss, I was saving that! Cody you're my best friend PLEASE don't ruin our friendship." I ran away and thought 'If you had done this confession thing when we were younger we could've been boyfriend and girlfriend but not now, not when I'm going to marry Boomer.'

* the next day *

"Morning everyone, morning Cody." I smiled.

"Morning."

"Sorry about yesterday but I was very surprised." I smiled sweetly, 'I hope he didn't get the wrong idea.'

"It's cool, I would be too. So what's your answer about Friday night?"

"I'm sorry I can't me and my sisters are hanging out and we are watching a movie."

"Oh ok. Well maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe, you know I am going out with someone."

"Yeah, it's that Boomer guy right? You know you could tell him you don't want to marry him. Then you and I could go out."

' he's not getting the point.' "Oh look class is about to start."

Momoko's pov.

"Morning!"

"Morning Momoko, I hope I didn't surprise you too mush yesterday." Dexter said.

"Dexter, I want you to know that I don't like you that way. I would rather have you as a friend ok, Plus I'm going out with Brick so I would be cheating on him if we went out sorry. Look class is about to begin so bye."

"See you later Momoko." Dexter frowned and went to his seat.

Karou's pov.

I slammed my hands on Mitch's desk and said, "Look Mitch, I don't know what all that shit was yesterday but I'm going to get married so back off. I want you as a friend not a boyfriend. We have been friends since pre-school and for you to just kiss me out of nowhere saying that you love if kinda surprising and I wish you hinted me a little bit, you didn't even blush around me! I was I supposed to know? So with that I say you are my friend and you mostlikely won't ever be more than that now if you would excuse me class is about to start and I don't want a detention today." I sat down.

* after school at Home *

"I am in my room if you need me." I ran to my room to see butch sitting on my bed. " What's up?"

"Did he approach you?"

"Yes, he kissed me. But I told him off this morning. You should have seen the look on his face."

"Good. Listen you guys are leaving Friday night, so tomarrow, got it. See ya."

"Bye."

"LOVE YOU BABE!" the vanished.

* * *

**poor bubbles, don't worry it will get better! OMG ANYONE LIKE KAROU'S ATTITUDE? BYE**


	8. DON'T KISS ME! I'm leaving!

**HEY, do you like it? please review!**

Karou: Review or I'll kill you.

Miyako: KAROU! I can't believe you said that! Be nice! People reading this don't listen to her.

Momoko: Author/narrator girl, please start writing the story. This is getting out of control.

**Momoko, you are smart. I was about to anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Miyako's pov.

" Miyako, Momoko, I have something to tell you guys. Oh Professor you too." Karou began. "You know how we are engaged to the three princes? Well, They are taking us to their homes and we are going to live with them."

"When are they taking us?" This was so sudden

"Why are you telling us now?" Professor asked, he clearly was upset.

"They're taking us tonight and I don't why I'm just now telling you. I wasn't thinking. I just figured I should tell you because Butch told me last night." Karou said.

"Butch, you mean the boy forcing you to marry him was here last night and you didn't say anything?!" Professor was getting mad.

"Yeah he was here to tell me that, and he stayed in my window the _whole_time." Karou lied so Professor wouldn't be that mad.

"Fine continue."

"That's all I have to say. Oh you probably won't see us again until the wedding." Karou smiled.

"WHAT!" Professor yelled.

"well gotta go!" Butter cup grabbed me and Momoko and ran to her room.

Karou's pov.

'Man I just Professor mad, damn it!'

"Karou what was all that about?" Momoko asked.

"It was nothing. Butch just told me last night they will come late at night so pack anything you want to bring. Also if you want to spend time with your friends then go ahead, just no kissing or someone will find a dead body tomorrow." I knew what he was talking about, 'He was talking about Mitch. I know cause Mitch kissed me and wants me to be his girlfriend.'

"So, he's talking about Dexter, Cody, and Mitch." Momoko said.

"Yeah I guess he is." Miyako frowned.

"I don't want to see that boy again if he kisses me. damn it why did he kiss me." I tend to think out loud when I'm distressed.

"Wait Mitch kissed you?!" Momoko and Miyako.

"Yeah, but because he is my friend I didn't slap. I only told him off." I looked down.

"Cody kissed me!"

"Dexter kissed me!"

"Well I guess all of our best friends had crushes on us." We all laughed together.

" Bye guys, I going to catch up to Mitch, you guy go tell them bye too. see ya." I jumped from my window and ran toward to skateboard park while I texted Mitch to meet me.

"Karou just jumped out the window." Miyako pointed out.

Momoko just nodded.

* * *

**lets take a small break while Karou goes to the skateboard park. So my sister is like, more sexy scenes please. She probably is going to be mad when she reads this but what ever. So Sexy scene's will be put in as soon as the boys come to pick up the girls ok. Look forward to it. Well she's there, see ya!**

* * *

I just sat down on a bench and waited for him. Today was really pretty, and today is the skateboard meeting to so we won't be alone for long.

"Hey Karou, what's up? The gang meeting isn't until later." Mitch said.

"Listen about 2 days ago. I just wanted to say-" He kissed me again! He pulled away and smiled. I slapped him. " I was about to say I don't like you that way! Don't EVER kiss me again! I'm not your girlfriend. I was going to forgive you for the first one but if Butch saw you kissing me he would kill you. you got that?! I don't want you dead so don't kiss me."

"I'm glad you care." He kissed me again. I slapped him harder.

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?! _I said_ NO!"

"You're so cute when your mad."

"Oh look here come the boys, lets go meet them." I slip away and met the boys." Hey guys, how's it goin?"

"You know just hanging with our homies." They high fived each other.

"Well listen guys I-" Mitch kissed me from behind, "DAMN IT MITCH I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"So are you two dating now?" Michel asked surprised.

"Absolutely!" Mitch said.

"NOT! I'm not dating anyone and I'm not interested in anyone! I swear you guys are a bunch of girls! I am leaving town and you guys wont see me again! Oh and Mitch I owe something to ya." I slapped him as hard as I could." I hope we can still be friends but don't ever kiss me again ya got that?"

"Yeah I get it." He kissed me again, But this time he slipped his tongue in and we started to makeout. He was a good kisser but that wasn't the point! Even though I don't want to admit it to anyone I only love Butch and _he_ can only kiss me.

"DAMN IT MITCH!" I punched him in the gut. "Any other wise guys who wants to pull a fast one on me? Oh and when Mitch wakes up from his little nap, tell him I'm with my husband in our home and that I probably won't ever see you guys again, unless I get lonely and come to the skate park. See ya." then I ran home. 'I can't believe he did that. I hope Butch doesn't kill him.'

Momoko's pov

'I told Dexter to meet me at this park but he hasn't shown up yet.'

"Hey Momoko! What did you want to see me for?" Dexter asked.

"I wanted to ask you about 2 days ago, why did you-" Dexter kissed me! I slapped him. "Don't kiss again. I don't like you like that, ok. I'm getting married."

"You're being force to marry that guy, it wasn't your choice! I don't like it." Dexter said looking away.

"Dexter, even if I wasn't chosen to be his bride I wouldn't be your girlfriend. I only like you as a friend. Listen this is me saying good bye, I probably won't see you again so bye, oh please go to professor to get my homework from the rest of the year and turn it in. Then give him the report card for him to return to me. Not even Professor is allowed to stay long. Bye Dexter see ya."

He took my hands and said, "Momoko bye." He kissed my lips again.

"What part of _goodbye_ and _don't_ kiss me do you now understand? Bye." Then I ran away.

Miyako's pov.

"Hey Cody, over here. I took the liberty to get you a frozen yogurt. I think its your favorite." I smiled as he sat down in the booth with me.

"So Miyako what do you want?" Cody asked.

"Can we talk after the frozen yogurt?"

He smiled, " Sure."

We finished our frozen yogurt and we walked to the park where we first met when we were little kids. " So what is it you wanted to talk about? He asked.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for my actions the other day. I was very surprised that you kissed me. I also wanted to say-" He kissed me again! I've been saving those kisses for Boomie. His tongue worked its ways into my mouth and we were making out. I pulled out of it, "Cody don't ever kiss me again," I started to cry, " I only asked you to come because your my best friend and I only want you as a best friend. I'm getting married and your trying to get me to be your girlfriend. I probably won't see you again so I did this because you wanted to go on a date. I hope your happy."

"Miyako, I love you and I always will." He kissed me again and went straight to the make out, he grabbed my hands so I couldn't push away. When he had enough he let go.

"Cody, I only like you as a friend stop kissing. Goodbye, I probably won't ever see you again." Then I left.

Karou's pov.

"Welcome home how did it go?" I asked.

"He kissed me without warning." They both said at once.

"Mitch did too. He should go burn in hell. I gave him what he deserves. Did you pack what you wanted?"

"Yeah its in this big bag." Miyako said.

"Mine too." Momoko said.

"Mine is all packed."

"Good, now lets get going." Butch appeared out of nowhere, went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He whispered, " I was watching you and reading your mind and by the way, I'm a much better kisser than Mitch and I'm glad you beat him up cause if you didn't I would've came out and killed the guy." He kissed my cheek and I went red.

Miyako's pov.

"Thank you for talking to that Cody guy, I love you more than him ok." Boomer said.

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me, " I know Boomie." I kissed his cheek and he turned red.

Momoko's pov.

"Babe, I love you. You are the best girlfriend/fiancé ever." Brick said.

"I know." We made out.

Karou's pov.

"ok are we leaving or not?!"

"Oh someone is ready to get in bed isn't she? I love you too, but no fun tonight. We got a limo oh and lets disguise your scent so you werewolf admirerer's can't find us." Butch said. He pulled out his cologne and sprayed Karou. Boomer sprayed Miyako, and Brick sprayed Momoko." Ok lets roll."

We got into a limo and drove off after saying goodbye to Professor who cried. Then we left. Although I felt certain that someone or someone's following us.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know and PLEASE REVIEW! Follow me or whatever just tell me what you like and what you don't like and I could change and all that jazz. see ya!**


	9. A BALL?

**hey hiya heya wats up people? I haven't gotten many reviews so I think it's a dud but I won't give up! After I finish I will make a sequel depending on who likes it and how many reviews I get. Ok STORY TIME!**

karou' s pov.

I woke up, warm, in a large green room with two dressers and flat screen TV hanging from the wall. There was a green couch and a closet that had graffiti all over it. The bed I am in is very big it was camo and next to it was a green coffin with a black scull and a buttercup, the flower. I tried to get up but something grabbed my waist. "No stay in bed, I wanna snuggle with you longer." It was Butch. "Let me go, I wanna get breakfast." I struggled to get free from his strong grip.

"Breakfast is on its way stay here and snuggle." he held on tighter.

"Considering I can't get out of your grip, fine. But I want breakfast."

Momoko' s pov.

I woke up and saw a large red room with three loveseat' s and a flat screen TV hanging from the wall. There were two dressers. I was in a bed that was red and pink mixed together and a custom was next to it, the coffin was red with pink X's and O's all over. I turned around to see Brick making a plate, probably breakfast. "Morning sleeping beauty, how was your sleep?"

"It was fine, whatcha making?" It smelled really good!

"Well, I'm making omlets. It's cheese, ham, and broccoli. It's my favorite and I thought you would like it." he smiled.

"It's my favorite too! It smells so good too."

"Wait till you try it." He put two omlets on one plate and got in bed. He grabbed a fork cut it and lifted the fork to my mouth, "say awww."

"Awwww." He fed me the whole inlet, " It's delicious! You're turn, Awwww."

"Awwwww." I fed him his omlet. "You know what, I think it tastes better when you feed it to me." He smiled.

Miyakos pov.

When I woke up, I found myself in a huge blue room with two dressers and a blue couch and a blue loveseat. There was flat screen TV hanging from the wall. I was in a large bed that was blue with light blue bubbles all over it. Next to the bed was a coffin and it was blue with bubbles all over it. I turned over to see a smiling Boomer. "Morning sunshine how are you?"

"I'm good Boomer, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm great, I made pancakes and end and bacon. I hope you like them." He got in bed and feed me a pancake some eggs and some bacon. Then I fed him the rest.

"It was delicious Boomer, thank you."

"Yeah, I'll do it for you every morning." He smiled.

"Ok Boomer but I will make us lunch and we can cook dinner together. Deal?"

"Ok deal. You should probably get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us. We have to prepare you for a ball coming up on Thursday night. That gives you about a ball is to celebrate us getting married. We can discuss the wedding date after the ball ok."

"Ok Boomer, I will try to meet your expectations."

"I'll get in my coffin while you change. The desert on the left is yours, the light blue one."

"Ok." I looked in the desert and I found lots of cute clothes I decided to wear a blue of the shoulder shirt that said ' I'm cute!' And a dark blue skirt with light blue bubbles. "I'm fine Boomer, what do you think?"

"I think you look adorable." He kissed my cheek and I pecked his lips. Which made him red.

Karou's pov.

I'm dressed in a green T-shirt that says ' I hate you, don't mess with me.' And black cargo shorts. We're headed to Bricks room for some reason I don't know. His door was half pink and half red. I opened it and saw Momoko in Bricks lap laughing in a loveseat. There were ONLY loveseat's. We walked in and Butch whispered to me, "now you have to sit in my lap to make it comfy ok babe."

"What ever, and don't call me babe." I sat on his lap and his arms wrapped around me, I smiled in a little closer because I was getting used to Butch holding me and he was warm. After a few minutes Miyako and Boomer finally showed up. Then the boys told us the bad news, we have to wear dresses at a ball to celebrate our marriage, and we have a week to be ready for it. By being ready they mean we have to do stupid things to perfect our walks and our language and all this other bullshit I don't want to do.

noones pov.

So the whole week was spent prefecting everything the girls needed for the ball, most of the time they had to drag Karou to do everything but every one is ready and one day left.

* * *

**SO, anyone want to hear about the ball? There's is like no one reading this and reviewing it so I don't know if people like it. Please let me know what you think!**


	10. the BALL! :

**still only two reviews. Is anyone reading this? If you don't have an account, I recommend you get one and comment and make your own stories. If you comment I'm more than happy to read your stories.**

Karou's pov.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS DRESS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, I DON'T THINK SO!" I was wear a green one shoulder dress, the top half was black and the bottom was all different colors of green and it sparkled. I was also wearing green high heels. I was also wearing MAKE-UP it's my worst nightmare.

The brown haired maid said, " But Lord Butch wants you to wear it. He designed it and we tailored it. And your shoes are shipped from France. Please, it would make master happy." She courtsied and left the room as quickly as possible.

"You look beautiful, I'm so lucky to have a beautiful wife." Butch strolled in and look at our reflection in a mirror put in his room. He was wearing a black suit and a dark green shirt with a light green tie.

"I'm not going out there like this, and we aren't married yet."

"In my heart we are married. Also you are going out there in this beautiful dress wether you like it or not." He picked me up of the ground only and inch and walked toward the ball room.

"Damn you, I hate wearing dresses. I don't want to do this!" I complained

"You and me will have some real fun when this whole thing is done, ok."

"If it is the fun I think your talking about, I would rather wear a dress for the rest of the week."

"To bad babe. You never know what happens at balls. They're just a fancy way of saying party." He smirked. We were at the door that leads into the ballroom. He put me down, " Now be a good girl and stick with me and remember your training." He pushed open the door.

Miyako's pov.

I'm wearing a light blue off the shoulders dress that sparkles when I twirl and it goes to the floor, along with light blue heels. "It's so pretty!"

"I'm glad you like it, I picked it out." Boomer strolled in wearing a blue tux with a light blue top and a light blue tie with bubbles on it.

"I love it even more now! Shall we acquaint ourselves to the party guests?"

"Why yes we shall m'lady." Boomer held out his arm and I took it . We walk to the ballroom doors and he opened it and we went inside.

Momoko's pov.

"You like the dress?" Brick asked me. I was wearing a strapless gown that went to the floor. It was pink and sparkly and frilly on the bottom. I liked it.

"Yes I do, is really cute. We should go to the ball now, everyone is waiting." We walked down the hallway and stepped through the doors into the ballroom.

No one's pov.

All three girls looked at each other and gasped, Karou was wearing a dress, Miyako was wearing heels, and Momoko cause she was wearing a strapless. "We look good!" Momoko exclaimed.

"You two look good, I look like a girly girl going to meet her prine in shining armor, ready to be swept off her feet and fall in love." Karou said But then Butch snuck up behind her, picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"What's wrong with being swept off your feet?" He asked a red faced Karou.

"Nothin." She looked away.

"Come on, let's get something to drink." Then, still holding her bridal style, carried her away.

Karou's pov.

Butch have me this drink that's tastes good but my head is all fuzzy and I can't see straight. I started to Giggle uncontrollably and Butch took me to our room. "Butch, I love you!" I started kissing his lips and neck, what the hell am I doing?

"Oh, you're that type of drunk. I wanna get you drunk alot more now." Butch grinned and kissed me back.

Meanwhile...

Momoko's pov.

'I wonder where Butch and Karou went?'

"They probably went to their room, I think Butch got Karou drunk." Brick said. "Story I read your mind, you just looked troubled."

"I could never keep a secret from you can I? But when I become a vampire you'll never be able to keep a secret from me either."

"Yep your right about that."He smiled.

Karou's pov.

Butch was on top of me, he was already stripped and was strippng me. "I love you Butch."

Butch fondled one of my boobs and kissed the other, licking around the nipples, sometimes nibbling it. I moaned to his delight. "I'm going in." He said. He put his dick in my pussy and it HURT! I cried out in pain. I moaned cause it also felt good. He went in and out rhythmically and suck on my neck, giving me a hicky for sure. It was painful and felt good at the same time, why? Don't ask me. After a while he took his dick out and I was sore down there. He shoved his dick in my mouth and I sucked out obeyingly. Then he comed, in my mouth it tasted good. He took his dick out and fingered my pussy while me had a tongue war, he was a great kisser. I started to feel his dick going up and down, it was a monster, I can't believe it went inside of me! I broke off from our kiss LICKED up and down his dick then blew on it. I sucked it again and he comed. "Ok, that's enough. Let's go to sleep." He grabbed me and pulled me close to him, or bodies were touching. His naked body felt so warm and good on my naked body. I love this guy.

Miyako's pov.

"Boomie, I'm getting tired. Let's go to bed." Then we went to bed and the party speed and everyone went home because Momoko and Brick also went to bed.

* * *

**intresting fact, did you know that a females pussy' s depth is 6 inches?**


	11. kidnapped! 0-0

**ok I'm sorry but this one is going to be short cause I say so and I'm tired. For me at the moment of writing this it's 1:00 am. So like it love it hate it, I don't know what your thinking so please just read it and review. Oh I got another reviewer, YAY. I'm happy about that.**

Karou: nobody wants to read or hear this shit, oh and I fucking care what you do to me any more. You were already planning to torture me anyway. Oh and I looked at your script that's inside your head, I-

**story time!**

Miyako's pov.

"Miyako, Miyako wake up." I can't tell who it is.

"Who is it? I'm sleepy go back to sleep." I say groggily.

"Ok, if you aren't going to wake up, I'll just take you by force."

I fell back asleep.

* three hours later *

I found myself in a basement that looked oddly familiar. I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, your awake. It took you forever to wake up, I thought you died or went into a coma." It was Cody. Why is he in my house in my room with Boomer. Wait, where's my bed and blanket and more importantly, my Boomer who kept me so warm at night?

"What am I Cody?"

"Your at my house, where you belong." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" I tried to move but I was chained to the wall and floor. "Why am I chained? What's going on here!?"

"I've brought you back home, your chained because I don't you running away." He smiled again. "I love you too much to let you be forced into marriage."

"For one thing, I wasn't forced. I _WANT_ to marry Boomer. Secondly kidnapping me in the middle of the night isn't how you get me to love you back. And thirdly I have _only_ thought of you as a friend, nothing more nothing less."

"He put you on some type of drug to make you fall in love with him, didn't he. When we get married-"

"We are NOT getting married. You are trying to force me into marrying you?! I can't believe you Cody! Let me go! I don't want to be here, I want my Boomer!"

"I'll be back in a little bit, I'm getting us breakfast." Cody went upstairs and returned after ten minutes. "Say awww."

"Never, I'd rather starve." My hands were chained to the ground, I tried to yank them free but it wouldn't budge.

"You'll start eating when you get hungry enough." He started eating right in front of me.

"This is not the way to treat a lady!"

"Ok, I had enough of your whining."He put his plate down and walked over to me. "I'm going to make you shut up wether you like it or not." He took my clothes off and then his and laid down on top of me. "This is going to hurt." He pushed and jerked his dick into my pussy, I screamed in agony. He kept pushing in and out harshly, it hurt. I was being raped by a guy I thought was my best friend. He squeezed my boob and sucked on my neck, still going in and out without any rhythm.

Momoko's pov.

I woke up because someone screamed. "Brick, is something wrong?" Just then Boomer slammed open our door.

" HAVEYOUSEENMIYAKO? ICAN'TFINDHER,SHE'SGONE!" Boomer was hysterical.

"Boomer shut-up. Go back to sleep, it's in the middle of the night, maybe she went to the bathroom or something." Brick slapped him, "stop being hysterical. You're scaring the viewers."

* Morning *

Boomer screamed again and woke me up. He slammed open our door and said, "She's still not here! Where did she go?!"

"Boomer calm down, we'll find her."

Miyako's pov.

"Please...stop...rapeing...me." I barely managed to say.

"Fine, only cause you shut up." He pulled a black leather outfit of the couch, it looked female and it was very revealing. "Here's your new outfit." He put it on me. "Wow, you look great in it, just as I thought."

It had a necklace that was tight around my neck, a skirt that doesn't even cover-up my butt and barely my pussy, and the top was a push up bra with hearts on the nipples. I looked and felt sluty. "I don't want this on! Get me out of it Damn it!" I glared at him like Karou would.

He smirked and went back on top of me. He fingered my pussy and slobered all over my boobs.

"Stop it! I'll hate you forever!" A little moan escaped my mouth

"Oh but you like it. Unless someone comes to your rescue, you are stuck. I'll love you so much that my dick will hurt by the end of the day." He laughed maniacally.

* * *

**oh poor Miyako ! What's going to happen? Will Boomer be able to save her? Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Three kidnapped, one escape

**Yeah sorry about the two of the same chapter thing, please forgive me.**

Momoko's pov.

"She's gone, I can't find her. What do we do? How should we go about this. Momoko you can find her with your nose right? Find her, find her RIGHT NOW!" Boomer was feeling out.

"Dude leave Momoko alone, take a deep breath, and calm down. We will find your mate." Brick said.

"What's going on? Why is there do much yelling?" Butch came into the room.

"Yeah man, I'm tired. We were sleeping. Why'd ya wake up yellin?" Karou walked in behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Butch complained.

"If your complainin, then so am I. What's with all the yellin?" Karou asked

"Miyako was kidnapped last night when everyone was sleeping."

"That's terrible." Karou and Butch said together.

"Yeah, we gotta find her, and find her NOW!" Boomer was mad.

"We have to come up with a plan first." I was already making it up.

"I say we charge in there and rip off the heads of anyone who took her or stays in our way."

"Boomer, calm down. I've never seen you this mad before."

"I'm going to rip off his head if he touches Miyako. He's gonna pay. I'm gonna kill him." Boomer eyes held a fire within them, he was serious. Reminder: never get Boomer mad, when the person you thought was sweet and innocent gets mad, all of hell gets loose.

We moved downstairs into the living room, it's just like a regular living room except bigger with bigger furniture. The T.V. was bigger than the ones in their rooms and on the wall.

"Boomer, we are not going to start ripping a person's head off just because they took Miyako. It's just inhuman, uh, no offense." I smiled awkwardly.

We had spent the entire day thinking of plans to get Miyako out safely. I started to yawn around 11:45pm. "Guys, I'm tired. Brick baby, let's go to bed." I grabbed his hand and we walked to our room.

"That's a first." He smiled at me.

"What?" I knew what he was talking about.

"You calling me baby." He kissed my lips, and I kissed back. We sat down on our bed.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He said back.

"I love you most." I countered.

"I love you mostest." He countered again

"Mostest isn't a word."

"It is in my dictionary." He smirked, he had me beat. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his nose in my neck. Then we fell asleep.

Karou's pov.

"We should get some sleep too Butch. Sorry Boomer."

"But you two are next, I know it." Boomer was hysterical.

"You're being delusional. As long as she stays in my arms, there ain't no way anyone's gonna get her." Butch said confidently. He picked me up bridal style and started carrying me to our room.

"I can walk on my own Butch."

"I know, but I want to hold you." Butch opened to door to our room, " Besides, there's a creep after you and I don't want you out of my sight." We got into bed and I felt his arms wrap around my waist, he pulled me closer to him, out bodies were touching. "I love you Karou, I won't let anyone take you. If someone does, then I'll rip their heads off."

I was half sleep, " I love you too butchie boy."

No one's pov.

About two hours after everyone fell asleep, two figures crept into the rooms and snatched Karou and Momoko and carried them into the night.

* when the girls wake up *

Karou's pov.

where am I? I look around and see I'm in a basement. Right next to me Momoko is waking up slowly. On left there was Miyako! She was awake but terrified and was chained, she was looking into the darkness. "Miyako!" I try to go to her but, I'm chained just like her. "Shit!" I pull on the chains and found that I could break them.

"Oh Karou, don't even bother. I can't even get out of those." Mitch came into view, he chuckled at us. Then I realized, I wasn't wearing my pajamas anymore. Neither was Momoko and Miyako. Miyako was trembling.

"I guess I'm just a hopeless girl."

"Yes you are." Then Cody and Dexter came out of the shadows. They all walked over to the one they wanted and took off their clothes. I heard Momoko scream in agony. Miyako whimpered. I did not show any emotion, which made Mitch try even harder. As soon as he was done with his fun, I'm outta here.

Butch's pov.

Shit! She's gone. I ran to boomers room and saw brick was there already.

"I told you they were coming for the other two next. You should have listened."

"How can you be so FUCKING calm?!" I screamed.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Brick looked worried.

"I guess we should call them." Boomer said.

Karou's pov.

Mitch stopped suddenly.

"You done?"

"How the HELL are you so calm when you're being raped and, I remember you're still a virgin." Much was confused and mad. His dick was still in me.

"To tell you the truth I'm not a virgin anymore. I had sex with Butch the night of the ball."

"You what?!" Mitch, Miyako, Cody, Momoko, and Dexter said at once. Clearly they were surprised.

"Yeah, oh and why are you rapeing me?"

"Because I've wanted to have sex with you a while before he came." He got off of me. "But now that I have you, in gonna rape you until your saved."

"Too bad, so sad." I ripped off the chains and stocked him in the nose. "I'll be back for you two later."

I threw on a black leather outfit that was on the couch, looked at it disgustingly, and ran to my mate. I hope I can get there in time.

Butch's pov.

"Call them, you know they're number." Brick said.

"But they creep me out, and have crushes on us. What if they decide to kill our mates?"

"Well be with them, so we'll kill them if they try that." Boomer looked serious.

"Fine!" I walk to the phone when I heard the door slam open. I ran to find my mate in the sexiest outfit, looking red in the face. "Karou!" My brothers came in the hallway.I ran to her.

Karou's pov.

"Karou!" Butch screamed, I looked up. His brothers came in the hallway. He was running to me.

"Butch." I accepted his embrace. I whispered in his ear, "You and I need to have sex. I need you to purify me." He blushed red. "I know where they are keeping my sister's. They are also rapeing them. I need to change so here's the address, they are in the base m meme."

Brick and boomer raced out of the house. Butch and Karou raced to the bed room.

"That's a sexy outfit you have on, it turns me on." He jumped on the bed.

"You certainly are getting hard." On top of him, I rubbed his dick with my hand.

He got undressed quickly and shoved his dick in. Going in and out quickly, sucking on my neck and and toying with my nipples. I moaned. After five minutes I got up and dressed. "We need to go and get my sister's." He got dressed and we ran to my sister.

* * *

** SO?**


	13. FUCK

**sorry for not up updating quickly. Please for give me!**

Karou's pov.

We busted in the building that I ran away from and only found Miyako, no sign of Momoko or the bastards who tried to rape us.

"Miyako!" Boomer ran to her, took off her chains and kissed her on the lips.

"Boomer? Boomer!" Miyako embraced him and they started to make out.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but, WHERE IS MY MATE?!" Brick yelled, he seriously was freaking out like Boomer only worse.

"They took Momoko and left me. They ran fast so I couldn't pick up a scent of where they are going, sorry brick." Miyako had tears running down her face as Boomer rocked her in his lap.

Brick was red faced and clearly irritated by the fact that he couldn't find his mate. "Fuck! Now we have to ask for their help, damn it!"

"Who's they?"

"They are Brat, Brute, and Berserk. They're witch's that are in love with us and don't know we have mates. Speaking of you we still have to turn you into vampires and make you fully our mates." Butch frowned.

"Not those bitches, I fucking hate them."

"You know them buttercup?!"

"Yeah I've met them a couple of times in the past. They are so annoying."

"Where did you see them?"

"At the mall, I was waiting for Miyako and Momoko to come out of a store when they bumped into me talking about you guys, they didn't even apologize!"

"Sounds like them, we have to call them. Right now it's the only way to get Momoko back." Brick said.

Momoko's pov.

"This'll be fun." Mitch said, he was examining my naked body. I had a chained collar to a bed.

"I say we go all at once." Cody said.

"I'm going home, I'm not rapeing my love anymore. I'm also sure that if those vampire boys show up my throat will be ripped out." Dexter left.

"More fun for the two of us. Oh well, I'd rather be fucking Miyako but she's had enough."

"So are we going to just stand here watching this gorgeous body go to waste sitting on bed, or are we just gonna strip and start fucking her?" Mitch took off his clothes.

"Let's do it." Cody took off his clothes.

They crept into the bed slowly approaching me. 'Fuck, they want a three-some.' Mitch made me open my mouth as he stuck his dick in while Cody spread my legs and forced his dick inside of me. I closed my eyes wishing for it to be over soon. Mitch started rubbing my boobs, toying with the nipples either licking or pulling it up and letting go. Cody started to go in and out harshly, it hurt. Mitch started to nibble my nipple, causing me to moan, allowing him to shove his dick further. I was now deep-throating his cock. Cody was licking my pussy, on the inside. I moaned louder. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could get it, licking all around the inside. Mitch went behind me and started fucking my ass while still fondeling my boobs.

Karou's pov.

* sniff sniff sniff * "yo, I think I found the bastards scent."

"Great! NOW LET'S GO GET MY MATE!" Brick screamed.

"Dude, don't tell at my mate!"

"Can we please go get her?" Miyako said.

"Let's go, I agree with Miyako, we can't leave her to them. In sure they're rapeing her in more ways than one." Boomer was tapping his foot, ready to go save his sister-in-law.

"Then let's go bitches!" I lead the way.

* about 2 hours later *

"Here it is, you ready?" We were standing in front of an enormous building, it was green and blue. It was Mitch' s apartment. He owned more than one room, but they were all on the top floor.

"Let's go."

* * *

**I'll leave you at the suspenseful part.**


	14. Damn, you just got knocked the fuck out

**ok, I hope u didn't lose interest yet but I'm doing 4 stories at once so please don't get mad. Oh my 4th story needs 3 more reviews to be able to continue so review it.**

Karou's pov.

"Let's go."

"Do you know exactly where she is?" Brick was frantic.

"He only lives on the top floor, but there are many rooms. Just find the door that is unlocked. They should be there. Hurry, we don't have much time." I ran into the building, followed by the boys and Miyako.

Momoko's pov.

"Please stop, I don't like this." Cody and Mitch stuffed their dicks in my pussy at once, going in and out harshly and not in time of each other.

"No way, this is fun for me." Cody lifted his face from my left breast.

"You're so boreing." Mitch lifted his face from my right breast.

They went back to licking my nipples. They had chained my legs apart and my hands from being able to reach them. I screamed in agony.

"I'm going to take a break." Cody took his dick out and got dressed, " you want anything to drink or eat? Does the prisoner want anything?"

"Cody, you are to nice. I'll have fruit water, I don't care what kind." Mitch smirked.

"I'll have orange fruit water please." Cody left.

"More fun for me." RING RING RING. "Damn, my stupid cell. What do you want Cody?! Fuck! You got to be kidding I got it under control." Mitch left the room then came back moments later and locked the door." Well it looks like the pests found us and are interrupting my fun. Try not to make a sound, Karou could break down the door if she wanted to." He sucked on my neck, giving me a hicky.

"Stop, please."

"Be quiet."

I screamed," No! Let me go!"

"I said SHUT UP BITCH!"

Everything went black.

Karou's pov.

I was about to try a door when I heard 'No! Let me go! I said SHUT UP BITCH!' from behind it. "Guys, they're in this room." The door was locked. I kicked it down.

"Damn, you found us. If the bitch didn't scream it woulda went fairly well." He had jeans on, but was shirtless. Momoko was chained to a pink bed, knocked out.

"What did you do to her?! Momoko!" Brick was freaking out. He started to run to Mitch, hos fist clenched in a ball, ready to pound the living daylights out of him, when I held him back. "What r u doing? I'm was going to rip him into shreds."

"I'm doing it, if you object to it then you can fight me then the winner will get him."

(Bricks mind:) Damn, she looks mad and pumped and ready to kick someone's ass. "Fine, go ahead."

"I'm already guaranteed a victory, I've beaten you so many times it was ridiculous." He laughed.

"Listen up mother fucker, the last time we fought was 3 years ago and I wasn't even trying. You better shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you."

"What, do you think I would fall for that? You're stupider than I thought." Mitch came closer and cupped my face in his hands,"I love you babe, let's not fight."

"You were rapeing my sister and you have the audacity to call me babe when I'm married?! You r so dead." I kneed him in the balls, as he doubled over I kneed him in the face and sent him flying.

"Babe, that hurt." His nose was bleeding, and he coughed up blood. He was up against a wall.

I sprinted to him and punch his gut several times then elbowed his face. I smashed my foot on his dick and watched him scream in agony. After a few moments, I punch his face and he was knocked out. I turned around to see three astonished faces and one really proud face. "Nice babe." Butch said proudly.

"Get Momoko, we're outta here."Butch carried me to the house while they got Momoko out of the chains.

Butch and my bedroom.

"So, wanna finish our sex since we had to leave in a hurry?" Butch asked, I was in his arms lying on the bed.

"I love you Butch but I'm tired."

"Can I get you pregnant tonight, please?" Butch have me puppy dog eyes.

"When we are officially married then sure."

"But I'm so hard, please?!" He grabbed my hand and made me feel his extremely hard dick.

"Fine, but only because you're hard."

"I get hard alot when I'm around you."

"Then we are going to have alot of sex aren't we?"

"Yeah." He took off his clothes, then my clothes because I was going to slow for him.

He got on top as we had a tongue war. He fondled my breasts and opened my legs with his legs. I moaned to show I liked it. He stuck his tongue in my throat, and pulled my body closer. His cock went into my pussy. He went in and out rhythmically, he took his tongue out of my throat and sucked on my neck giving me a hicky. He whispered softly in my ear, "I'll be 6 if you be 9." He licked then nibbled my ear.

I whispered back," Sure."

He took his cock out, then went for my pussy. I took his cock in my hands then stuck all of it in my mouth, deep throating it as I felt his hot, wet, tongue go into my pussy. He licked everywhere inside of me. We did this for a moment , then I felt his cum slide down my throat, the I cummed. I spat out his cock and said, "I need to bathe."

"Can I bathe with you?"

"Yeah, but I have about feeling we are going to have sex again in the tub."

Momoko's pov

I opened my eyes to see Brick standing over me. "Brick... is that you?" My voice has dry.

"Momoko, your alright. Thank God."He put his head on my boobs and started to weep, "you've been asleep for 4 hours, I thought you weren't going to wake up." I comforted him.

"Brick, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes darling, anything."

"Can we have sex."

...

"Brick?"

"Yes we can have sex, but why do you want to have sex after you've been raped?"

"Because I want you to cleanse me, inside and outside."

"Ok, if you insist."

* * *

**ok, they're sex will be the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: short

**yo ppl does any one what ADHD stands for. This shall be a short chapter. Sorry but I got school.**

Blossom's pov.

"Are you sure?" We were both naked. He was on top ready to go in.

"I'm sure, I hated the feeling inside of me when I was being raped but now, I'm loving it because it is with you. It doesn't have to be long."

"We are only doing this cuz you want to." He went in. Then out and then faster and rhythmically. I loved the feeling and this sensation when I'm with brick. We started kissing then he sucked on ny neck giving me a hicky on the same spot Cody did but made it bigger and darker. He grabbed my boobs and kissed me on both nipples. "Ok, I think that's enough." He came out and got dressed.

"But baby."

"Listen I don't feel comfortable doing this because you were trapped and hit and I think you need some rest."

"Oh, you just looking out for me, I thought you didn't want to have sex at all."

"I'm seriously restraining myself. You owe me a big kiss when you feel better ok?"

"Ok."

We turned on a movie and snuggled. I fell asleep during it.

* * *

**Don't hate me guys. I love you all! The next chapter is when they turn into vampires. They also have a few modifications to their body.**

**Karou: like what bitch?**

**Me: you'll see (miniacle laugh)**

**Karou: I'm scared now.(flies away)**


	16. die mother fucker, vamps at last

**ok, thank you Emily for telling me what ADHD stands for. I only asked because an acquaintance of mine has it.**

**Karou: WHAT ARE THE MODIFICATIONS?! YOU WOULDN'T LET ME READ ANY OF IT AND I'M CURIOUS!**

**Me: You all will see in just a moment. This chapter isn't long but I isn't short either. This is the last chapter. There will be a sequel, I promise.**

Karou's pov.

"Are you girls ready to become vampires?" Brick, Butch, and Boomer asked us.

"We've been waiting forever!"

"Can we please hurry?" Momoko said.

"I can sense that Cody and Mitch are waiting for us to emerge from this building. They are waiting outside. We better hurry before they break this up." Miyako said.

"Ok, lay on the alters. If we are interrupted then you will kill the person doin the interrupting or die. When you have become fully human, we will turn you into vampires and then we can become fully married."

We played on the alter, because we've been werewolves all our lives, it'll take an hour for the process to finish.

* 55 minutes later *

"Ok, we are here to take the girls back once and for all. Give them to us." Mitch busted down the door.

"Yeah, and we ain't lettin you marry them either." Cody strolled in from behind Mitch. I got up from the table went over to Mitch, he opened his arms thinking that I was going with him of my own free will, and I punched a hole through his heart. I took my hand out and he fell blood spuing everywhere.

Dexter shyly walking in, stepping over Mitchs dead body, and said," I'm sorry for all the things.I did to you Momoko. Please forgive me, they forced me into it." Momoko looked at him and saw he was telling the truth. In a demonic voice mixed with her own she said," I forgive you, just leave and never come back before I change my mind." Dexter scurried out the door and ran home.

Cody looked at Mitchs dead body. He stood there shocked and scared out of his mind. His back was turned to Miyako. Miyako swiftly got up silently and killed Cody with one quick blow to the head. Her eyes were filled with tears as she said," I'm sorry Cody, but you had to die. See you in the after life." A single tear fell from her eye.

We went back to our alters and finished the time. When we got up it felt like a dream. Like none of it happened. We saw the dead bodies on the floor and new it was real.

"Just turn us into Vampires now. Before we regret it."

The boys each went to their mate, kissed their lips, and bit into their necks sending a poison into their bodies turning them into vampires. Their boobs grew two sizes and their buts got a little bigger. Their we're more showy and they went incredibly skint.

* three days later at the marriage *

"I now pronounce thee husbands and wives. Men, you may kiss your bride."

Momoko and Brick went into a passionate make out while Miyako and Boomer did a light little kiss. Me and Butch had a passionate make out and we had a longer make out than Momoko and Brick.

We brides were wearing our favorite color gowns, yes I am wearing a dress. Miyako went a little more innocent and had both her shoulders covered and her dress went to the floor covered in different colored bows and ribbons. Her hair was done up the way it usually was.

Momoko had on a pink one strap dress with different pinks everywhere. It was beautifully on her. It was also sparkly. Her dress went to her knees but I puffed out a little. Her hair had her signature bow and her hair was curled instead of straight.

Me, I had on a strapless mid-thigh green sparkly dress the a puffy in the skirt. My hair was grown out to my shoulders and it was curled on the ends. We all were wearing high heels that made us the same height. We also was wearing makeup that as soon as this marriage is over I'm washing off.

Our new husbands are wearing black suits but their favorite color tie to match us.

Soon we started the first dance, we waltzed around the room thanks to those lessons I dreaded earlier. Then we just partied and drank. Who knew Miyako had great tolerance to alcohol?! Me I've gotten used to it but I'm not as good as Miyako. Momoko drank one glass and was done. She got drunk and Brick pulled her to his own home a place he had kept secret from his brothers. Actually ask three of the boys had their own houses that they have kept secret from the others. That's where we will be on our honeymoons. Alone with the boys. I wonder what will happen. See you.

FINISH

* * *

**So, did you like it? I shall make a sequel to this depending on you guys. If you really want to know what happens next then review.**

**Karou: you made my boobs bigger.**

**Butch: Thank you narrator/author girl!**

**Karou: BUTCH!**

**Bye**


End file.
